


Pirates' Valentine's Day

by Miryuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LawLu - Freeform, LawXLuffy - Freeform, LuLaw, Luffy Being Luffy, LuffyxLaw, M/M, One Piece Universe, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna
Summary: Anyone can celebrate Valentine's Day, even the most despicable pirates! And if they turn red and stutter, what would it be like?Humorous OS with a touch of LawLu.Presence of OOC (Out of Character: behaviour that doesn't resemble the basic character)
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Nami, Franky & Nico Robin, Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya & Usopp (One Piece), Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Kohza/Nefertari Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky
Kudos: 25





	Pirates' Valentine's Day

Sanji was overworked in the kitchen. More and more customers came to the entrance of his restaurant. Usopp, in his beautiful waiter's suit, led them to their tables, while Chopper took care of the decoration and the lights. He put the roses correctly in the glass vases, placed the red and white petals on the tablecloths, lit the lights in pinkish-red tones and folded the napkins into hearts. Brook was seated on the stage, with a view of the whole room, and continued to tune his instruments. Robin and Nami were dressed in beautiful long dresses, white and red respectively. Both were slit on the side, giving a glimpse of their legs. They welcomed the customers, who came in droves for this special day. There were famous and sought-after faces, others a little less or not at all, but for this day, everyone had come for the same purpose. No, it wasn't for the One Piece, but for the conquest of another treasure, just as precious.

In a short time the restaurant was already full. Brook was playing sweet violin lullabies. Nami and Robin served the dishes with Usopp and Chopper, while taking orders from the customers. Franky and Zoro assisted Sanji in the kitchen, overloaded with work but very happy.

 _I've never seen so many people! It's going to be a really big night!_ he exclaimed before returning to supervise the cooking of the vegetables and meat, the smell of the juice emanating from the kitchen. _I hope we'll always have a little time for ourselves_ , whispered another who was busy filling the plates. _I'm counting on it_ , the cook replied. Franky was in charge to pull up the barrels of champagne and other various alcoholic drinks, more or less strong. When he saw Robin go into the kitchen to take the orders, he did not fail to compliment her on her outfit, wrenching a little smile from her. Usopp, between two orders, was meditating on his date tonight, dreamy. In the same way, between two customers, Robin was trying to extort from Chopper the name of Nami's date. Thanks to a blackmail with cotton candy, she went back to serve the customers, amused to have received this crispy information.

Family and friends first! Robin walked to a small corner table, where a blond and a redhead were looking tenderly at each other, both of them blushing. _What would you like to order?_ she asked with a smile. _Two Baltigo menus please, Robin_ , replied the blond. She went back to the kitchen with a smile, finding Sabo very adorable when he was shy.

Back in the kitchen to drop off her order, she came accross Nami who told her some gossip. _I just took the order for Jora and Lao G's table. Ah...if you could see Jora in her beautiful low-cut tight dress..._ Nami added pretending to be nauseous. _What did they order?_ Robin continued. _What do you think they ordered? A Dressrosa menu!_ her friend answered. After a few bursts of laughter, each one went back to do her job. It was then up to Usopp to tell his adventure. When he came back to the kitchen, completely white and out of his mind, Franky couldn't help asking him what had happened. _I just had the most unexpected, uncomfortable and traumatic experience ever! Let me tell you about it!_ Usopp leaned against the wall, and began to explain in detail the story of his last order, to Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Chopper, all piqued by curiosity.

“ _I was going from table to table, as I have been since the beginning of the evening, taking orders from each customer. And the last table I approached was Blackbeard's! So I know that today is a special day, but he always scared me, especially with his two devil fruits! I did say he **scared** me... because now I couldn't look at him in the same way at all! So I walk forward with a hazardous step, slowly, holding my notepad in my trembling right hand, towards their table. And when I reach their level, what do I discover?_

– “ _\- Hello, what would you like to order, sir?_

_\- Oh...hel...hello! Uh, we'll have two menus, Jaya. How about a Jaya menu... my darling Catarina?_

_\- Yes, my lovely Teachou, it suits me perfectly!_ Did she answer him by giving him a flick on her red nose

_\- So two Jaya menus... please!” –_

_He was red and stuttering and sweet and shy and... can you believe it?! And he wasn't red because of alcohol, he was red because he was blushing! Because he was in love! Can you believe it? The most dangerous and despicable pirate there is, is in-lo-ve ?!!!_

_\- But who's he with?_ Sanji asked, surprised that even he could find his sweetheart

_\- Catarina Devon. He's one-on-one with Catarina Devon!_

_\- Oh, the one with the big nose like you?_ said Zoro mockingly

 _\- ZORO! DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT LUNATIC CRAZY LADY!_ He shouts so that his voice can only be heard in the kitchen. _Even though she seems quite harmless now..._ he finally adds _. Even so!_

 _\- Like what, everyone can find his soulmate, I guess…_ added Sanji, weird images filling his mind”

After this short discussion, everyone went back to work to catch up the delay that they had taken. Sanji prepared one meal after the other. Zoro prepared the plates one after the other. Franky was pulling the barrels up one after the other.. Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Robin were chaining tables and orders. Brook played song after song. And Luffy still hadn't arrived, even though he was supposed to help too, being already an hour late. _Where the hell is he still hiding?! Now is not the time to be absent, we need him here!_ Sanji grumbled. _Oh, well... I guess he's very busy..._ murmured Robin. The flow of customers didn't diminish, on the contrary, it was at its peak. Among the different couples, the four waiters had noted the presence of Ace and Marco, very _sexy_ in their outfits according to Nami, then Kohza and Vivi – of whom this one was wearing a long blue dress strewn with pearls, quite ravishing – but also Bege and Chiffon, or Rayleigh and Shakky, whose orders were mainly about sake. The couple that intrigued Nami the most were Perona and Jewerly Bonney, with their two long, similar pink hairs. Chopper had noticed a woman, quite old and small, who insisted that she was White Beard's lover, and that she was waiting for him with a firm foot, but he never came... One wonders why... Hm.

In any case, during that evening, anything and everything could happen, whether princesses or citizens, revolutionaries or pirates of all kinds and from all corners of the globe; all had gathered specially for that evening, which ended in a ball, under subdued lights. Franky and Usopp had joined Brook on stage and played a waltz for three, Franky on guitar and Usopp on piano. Chopper couldn't help staring at the clumsy dance steps of the _lovely_ _Teachou_ and his sweetheart. Chopper, still overwhelmed by this unusual spectacle, turned his eyes to the other corner of the large room. He could see Shakky and Rayleigh in the distance, but Rayleigh had had too much to drink to be able to follow a few coherent steps, under Shakky's amused gaze. Then finally he stopped on the couple of Sabo and Koala - who, for their part, knew how to dance perfectly well.

The evening ended late. The large room emptied gradually. The customers went out holding hands, kissing each other's cheeks – even... you get the idea... – ...or even whistling some sweet songs. The air was lime and the moon was full. This white sphere, high in the night, looked like a giant firefly, lost in a field of stars.

Sanji was finishing to clean the room, helped by all his friends, except Luffy who didn't show up at all all that night. And everyone was starting to leave in turn, having their own dates. Chopper was the first to leave. A long-haired blonde Reindeer waiting for him a little further on. He was followed by Usopp, whose Kaya was eagerly awaiting him.

 _We should leave too!_ Franky smiles, taking Robin in her arms. The two went away under the enticing gaze of the four others. _We should do the same,_ Sanji whispered to his companion. The latter answered him with a teasing wink. Only Brook and Nami were left, but Nami also walked away. Brook, so surprised, thought his eyes would pop out of his sockets – even though he has no eyes – when he discovered that Nami's date was with that pirate with the metal arm, Eustass Kid! _Anything could really happen that night..._ He thought, as he looked up at the stars – though he had no eyes, we grasped the idea… – wondering what Luffy could be doing.

* * *

_Won't your friends be mad?_ Law asked, lying on the grass, gazing up at the starry sky before his eyes. _Oh, surely, but they'll soon forgive me! Shihihi,_ said Luffy in the same position, having fun caressing the blades of grass with his feet. _Shouldn't we enjoy this evening too? Just the two of us?_ continued the tallest adorning a cheerful smile, having placed himself above the youngest, who was still lying down. Luffy wrapped his arms around his neck and swung him to the side in such a way as to reverse their positions. He replied with a smile before tenderly placing his lips on his, with the stars as the only spectators. Law held him a little closer to him, wanting to feel the warmth that ran through his whole body, and placed kisses in the neck of the youngest.

The night was long and filled with tenderness, affection and passion. For this special day, this unique evening; the treasure was not gold or diamonds. They did not ensure happiness or wealth for sure, only in appearances. No, for this day, the treasure was much more precious. That treasure was love. The latter offering bliss and eternal wealth to the one who succeeded in finding it for good.

_Owari - The End_

**Author's Note:**

> This story grew out of the idea of what a nice, shy, red, stuttering Teach would look like.  
> Answer : it would be weird, but I guess everyone suspects that ! 
> 
> Thanks for reading !  
> See you :)


End file.
